superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What a Mess (1995)
Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Robby London, Mike Maliani * Produced and Story Edited by: Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser * Produced and Directed by: Kent Butterworth * Based on the Books by: Frank Muir * As Illustrated by: Joseph Wright * Developed for Television by: Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Production Supervisor: Stacey Gallishaw * Associate Producer: Jennifer Pelphrey * Production Coordinator: Christy Buskirk * Production Assistant: Tracy Hansen * Casting: Marsha Goodman, Ginny McSwain * Voice Directors: Ginny McSwain, Marsha Goodman * Talent Coordinator: Stephanie McCorkle * Voices: ** Ryan O'Donohue - What a Mess ** Jo Ann Harris Belson - Felicia ** Joe Nipote - Trash ** Frank Muir - Frank ** Charity James - Duchess ** Miriam Flynn - Mother ** Michael Bell - Father ** Debi Derryberry - Daughter ** Adam Hendershott - Son * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jeff Bennett, Earl Boen, Rodger Bumpass, Jim Cummings, E.G. Daily, David Doyle, Jeannie Elias, Bill Farmer, Dave Fennoy, Brad Gsrrett, Linda Gary, Michael Gough, Mark Hamill, Jess Harnell, Jonathan Harris, Dorian Harewood, Dana Hill, Michael Horse, Jerry Houser, Joey Kamen, Richard Karron, Janice Kawaye, Joe Lala, Candi Milo, Iona Morris, Tahj Mowry, Kevin Richardson, Russi Taylor, Michael Pataki, Lori Allen, Jason Barnhill, Victorial Carroll, Christine Cavanaugh, Tim Curry, Jeff Doucette, Samantha Eggar, Jack Enyart, Quinton Flynn, Pat Fraley, Cree Summer Francks, Lenny Goldsmith, Zilah Hill, Tino Insana, John Kassir, Tom Kenny, Jill Larson, Nancy Linari, Edie McClurg, Stuart Pankin, Paul Williams * Creative Supervisors: Andy Heyward, Mike Maliani * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Script Assistants: William A. Ruiz, Penny Lee, Jordan Kornzweig, Kevin Donahue * Director of Research: Renee Toporzysek * Design Consultant: Joseph Wright * Character Design: Cullen Blaine, Jimmy Cross, Christopher Hooten * Prop Design: Suraiya Daud, Kelly McGraw, Jang Lee, Sean Bishop, Poe K. Tan * Background Design: Ricardo Abrines * Color Background Painters: Caren Scarpulla, Martin Forte * Color Key Artist: Dene A. Heming * Cel Painter: Shelley GIllespie * Storyboards by: Liz Rathke Bakunovich, Steve Ditko, Vince Waller, Istvan Majoros, Marc Schirmeister, Jordan Reichek, Gary Paul Terry, Owen Fitzgerald, Howard Post, Joe Horn, Sean Bishop, Chuck Harvey, Norman Quebedeau, Karl Fischer, Ken Mitcheroney, Tibor Belay, Caren Scarpulla, Ricardo Abrines, Scott Shaw!, Kathy Carr, Joe Morrison, Lane Raichert, Suraiya Daud * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Paul Terry * Storyboard Artist: Marc Schirimeister * Storyboard Revisions: Suraiya Daud, Sean Bishop * Storyboard Timing: Kent Butterworth * Animation Directors: Tony Love, Ed Love, Walt Kubiack * Music Supervisor: Karyn Mulman * Main Title Song by: Michael Tavera & Billy Martin * Music by: Michael Tavera * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Kevin McLaughlin * Post Production Supervisor: Tonda S. Lark * Post Production Coordinator: Kathleen Mary O'Hara * Administrative Assistants: Judith Reilly, Dunta Bell, Kett Robbins * Picture Editors: Richard Bruce Elliott, Theresa Gilroy Nielsen * Assistant Editors: Mark McNally, Kris Gilpin, Ted Supa, Mark Deimel, M.L. DePatie * Music Editor: John Mortarotti * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Dialogue Editors: Heather C. Elliott, Michael J. Cowan * Assistant Dialogue Editor: Mark Tracy * Audio Post Production: Fidelity Studios, Inc. * Supervising Sound Effects Engineer: Patrick M. Griffith, M.P.S.E., Osm * Re-Recording Engineer: Mike Bieriger * Foley Sound Engineer: Richard Garcia * Sound Engineer: Tom Mgrdichian * Presented in Dolby Sourround * Videotape Supervisor: Ffun A. Amini * On-Line Editors: Jeff Gold, Malcolm Cook * Assistant Editors: Chris Fisher. John Gunn * Electronic Graphics: Tracey Hering Goodman, Amy Rose D'Alessandro * Colorist: Brian Borne * Audio: John Pooley * Animation Production by: Sae Rom Production Company, Limited * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Doug Williams * Main Title Animation by: Milmetros Dibujos Aminados, S.A. * Produced in Association with: Link Entertainment * ©1995 DIC Production, L.P. Category:TV Series Category:DIC Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:ABC